


Badge of Honour

by skargasm



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm





	Badge of Honour

**Title:** Badge of Honour  
 **Pairing:** Spike/Xander  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Prompt:** [](http://skuzzbopper.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://skuzzbopper.livejournal.com/)**skuzzbopper** 's Spander Pick Me Up Drabble-Fest – Rainbow  


* * *

The first official sign of acceptance and it was all the more precious for that. Not that Spike would wear one, or be that impressed with Xander wearing one. But it meant that his choice was accepted, that even if they didn't quite understand they were willing to respect him and his right to be with who he wanted to be. Trust Willow to come up with this as a way of telling him.

Pinning it to his jacket, Xander grinned down at his modified rainbow badge and wondered how she'd got the tiny white skulls into the black arch........

* * *


End file.
